The inventive concept described herein generally relates to methods and apparatuses for inspecting substrates. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to methods and apparatuses for inspecting defects of semiconductor devices which are formed on a substrate.
As patterns become finer in accordance with recent trends toward high integration and high speed of semiconductor devices, minimization of pattern defects such as break of pattern, void, and bridge are key points for improving yield. The pattern defects are inspected from image data obtained by irradiating light on a substrate where a semiconductor device is formed and detecting light reflected from the substrate.